coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Swindley
Leonard Swindley was a character in Coronation Street from Episode 3 (16 Dec 1960) to Ep 466 - 31 May 1965. He was the manager of Gamma Garments and was a good friend of Emily Nugent. "Miss Nugent" he often referred to her as. Leonard was well spoken and was a preacher but could be pompous and lazy. Mr Swindley was played by future Dads Army star Arthur Lowe. The character also appeared in two spin-offs, Pardon the Expression and Turn out the Lights, broadcast after the character last appeared in Coronation Street. Swindley often said "if you pardon the expression" in Coronation Street, so it seemed fitting that a spin off show was given Pardon The Expression as a title. Biography Backstory Leonard Swindley was born on the 9th December 1916 to Thomas Swindley and his wife Eliza-Jane Swindley. Leonard had an older sister Hilda Swindley. Leonard was the grandson of William Swindley who set up the family drapers shop business in Rosamund Street. Thomas Swindley died in 1958 so Leonard did his best to keep the busines going. Leonard never married or had any children, and stayed a bachelor. 1960-1965 Leonard Swindley was a lay preacher, for the Glad Tidings Mission Hall, a local missionary church on Coronation Street, and chairman of the committee, and at first came across as a bit villainous and uncaring. Swindley organised sermons and trips out for the locals of the area. Swindley often had to deal with the stubborn caretaker Ena Sharples. Swindley formed a good working relationship with Emily Nugent. They merged their small businesses but this did not last, as they struggled, so in June 1962, their shop became part of Gamma Garments, a chain of shops owned by Greek tycoon Mr. Papogopoulos. Swindley often conversed with Mr P on the phone, but Mr P rarely visited the actual shop. Swindley was well spoken, but was very bossy and pompous, also he was lazy. Doreen Lostock was an assistant at the shop. In November 1963, Emily was at Gamma Garments when Swindley came to tell her what happened to John F. Kennedy in America. Emily went out to eat a pork chop. Emily and Swindley became rather close. They almost married in July 1964 but Emily called off the wedding. Leonard took a holiday alone in Abersoch, Wales. Leonard often had to answer to his tyrannical Greek boss Mr. Papogopoulos. In December 1964, Leonard helped organise the Christmas play, with Stan Ogden and Hilda Ogden taking part in the play. In January 1965, Ena was told the Misson was closing, so wanted to evict Elsie Tanner from her house until Swindley said that it is another mission hall in the area they are closing. In 1965 Mr Swindley gave up his position at Gamma Garments as he was offered a managerial role at Dobson and Hawkes, but he and his boss Wally Hunt were both sacked by the chairman in June 1966 for laziness. Swindley moved away from Coronation Street, and Weatherfield. After leaving Coronation Street In 1980 he sent a telegram to Emily to congratulate her on her "wedding" to Arnold Swain which was bigamous. This was the last time Swindley contacted any residents of Coronation Street. Emily mentioned Mr Swindley in Ep 7820/7821 - 12 Mar 2012 when reminiscing about where she was during John F Kennedy's death on the 22nd November 1963. She said how he had come to tell her about what happened to Kennedy. She was at Gamma Garments and afterwards went to eat a pork chop. (This was probably never actually seen on screen in the episode broadcast after the real life event, which was Ep 308 - 25 Nov 1963). As of 2020, Mr Swindley has probably passed away since 1980, as today he would be 103 years old. Notes *Leonard Swindley shares the same date that Coronation Street started on which is the 9th December. The character would have turned 44 during the events of the first episode. *An April 1965 episode said he was 49 years old, so this would make him born 9th December 1915. Memorable info Appearances: 16 December 1960–6 December 1961, 11 June 1962–31 March 1965, 31 May 1965 (Coronation Street), 2 June 1965–27 June 1966 (Pardon the Expression), 2 January–6 February 1967 (Turn Out the Lights) Born: 9th December 1916 Full Name: Leonard Swindley Parents: Thomas Swindley and Eliza-Jane Swindley Siblings: Hilda Barnett (Nee Swindley) Grandfathers: William Swindley Spouse: None Children: None Aunts: Veronica Gallery Swinners1962.png|Swindley in 1962. Corrie mr swindley.png|Swindley in April 1963, if you pardon the expression. Stanandswindley.png|Swindley ushers Stan and Hilda onto the stage in December 1964. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 1965. Category:Swindley Family Category:Gamma Garments staff Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:Drapers Category:1916 births. Category:Coronation Street Characters who appeared in Corrie spin offs. Category:Characters in The War Years Saga Category:Original Characters